Crimson Blood
by SasukeGaaraLover
Summary: Kagome is hired at a prestige hospital one of the best hospitals in Japan. Love triangles,Confusion,Drama, and hate all wrapped in one. Maybe a little lemon.  InuyashaXKagome SesshoXKagome KougaXKagome SangoXMiroku Who will Kagome pick?  ISuckAtSummarys


Crimson Blood

Chapter One

It was a sunny day when Kagome Higurashi(age 26) was in front of the Feudal Hospital. Today was her big day….the day she would become a nurse in Japan's best hospital. It was one of the best hospitals in the world, and she was summoned to work there.

"_**I can't believe it, me working at a prestige hospital…..it's a dream come true**_" Kagome thought as she looked at the tall building in front of her.

She started for the door until she heard a faint siren. It was an ambulance; it seemed the stop her in her tracks. As the ambulance pulled in Kagome couldn't help but to watch as they pulled the bloody patent out and the nurses rushing him inside of the emergency doors. All Kagome heard was the screams of the patient as the doors closed shut tight. She sighed as she said to herself

"_**I don't think I'm cut out for this**_", she started to doubt herself.

"Excuse me Miss, may I help you", a lady dressed like a nurse questioned Kagome.

"Yes, I'm here to see the head of the hospital", She replied in a polite tone.

"Ohh you must be the new nurse everyone has heard about. I'm Sango, I'm one of various nursing that work here", Sango said with a smile on her face.

"_**So they already knew I was coming.**_", Kagome said to herself as she studied the nurse in front of her.

"Alright enough chit chat follow me now, I'll take you there", Sango said as she led the way to the hospital door. As Kagome walked through she studied the place wall to wall. She saw all the nurses hard at work. She even saw some of the doctors rushing up and down the place making sure all the patients were taken care of. See the patients is what hurt Kagome the most because she knew these were the people she would be taking care of, but she was strong, and she knew she was strong. Sango led Kagome to the elevator where she pressed the highest button on the elevator. It took them no time to reach their destination, the floor was different from the others. It was a long hallway with carpet floors and a lot of awards, and it was even pictures of the early days of when the hospital first opened. Kagome was fascinated by every piece of history.

"_**Oh WOW, it really is a superb hospital**_", thought a very amazed Kagome.

Sango led her through room where it was nothing but people behind desk taking phone calls.

"Hello, Feudal Hospital, this is Midoku. How may I help you?", Kagome noticed them, and listened in on some of the conversation.

"Ok, now I have to get back to work, her secretary will get you when she's ready to see you, you can have seat on that bench if you want." Sango told her as she turned to go back to the elevator. It didn't take long for the secretary to call Kagome.

"Miss Higarashi, She will like to see you now", the secretary told her as she closed her folder.

Kagome followed the secretary to the back room; she opened the big wooden doors and let her in.

"I've been expecting you child", Said an elderly lady with an eye patch on.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi", She introduced herself as she bowed with respect.

"No need for that child, I know who you are. Your school has been talking about you nonstop. My name is Kiadae. I am head of the hospital.", she said taking a seat in the chair. Kagome followed and took a seat facing her desk.

"I've reviewed your file, and let me tell you, your one hell of a person. Your school recommended you, and every hospital wants you, but we all know it's best if you were an employee at this hospital. We are the best, and we hire only the best, and for that…..you're hired! Your first day is tomorrow. Do your best, and remember DON'T FUCK IT UP!", Kiadae said with a giant smile on her face. Kagome couldn't help but to jump for joy as she couldn't believe she'd be working for the best hospital in Japan. She rushed back to the elevator.

"_**I can't believe it, me…a nurse at the best hospital!**_", Kagome cheered to herself as the elevator came to a stop. A young white haired male stepped on dressed in a tux with a white lab coat in his hands. Kagome couldn't help but to stare at the man before her, he was beautiful and tall. The next floor down is where the man got off. Kagome noticed he was giving her a look but she never said a word. All she did was look at him as the doors closed.

**===================At Kagomes House==================**

Kagome took a seat on her bed as she looked at the nurses outfit they had gave her before she left. She had been waiting for this for the longest, and it finally happened she would be working next to some of the greatest doctors in Japan.

A ring came to Kagomes phone as she was taking in to herself over what had happened.

"Hello, Hey Kagome its Eri, I just wanted to know what happened with your interview with the nursing position", she asked curiously

"Well….I GOT THE JOB", Kagome said in a cheerful tone.

"That wonderful Kags. Me and a couple girls were wondering if you wanted to celebrate you getting that position. All drinks are on us tonight. It's your night", Eri explained to Kagome.

"That's nice, I'd love to", she said with a cheer, and hung up the phone.

In about an hour Kagome and her friends were having a good time drinking, and talking. You know the regular. Until….

"So….Kagome did u see any hot guys?", Yuka asked in a curious tone.

"Um Um,Erm…", Kagome studderd

"Well, do tell." Ayumi urged her.

"I saw this one guy…" she started

"Yes!" they all said in unicet

"Well, I saw this one guy, but I don't think he noticed me!" Kagome said in one big breath.

"Awww", the three girls said as they look at Kagome.

"Aww what? We didn't say anything to each other, we only caught the same elevator", Kagome replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Kags, you should've said something to him, you'll never get a guy being shy", Eri scolded her.

"I Know…but", Kagome spoke until she noticed the other girls swooning over a guy that just entered the bar.

"Omg, He's coming over here", Yuka squealed

The guy was tall with greenish/emerald eyes, wore a striped button down blouse, denim jeans, and a pulled back pony tail.

"Excuse me bartender can I get a glass of Remy, with two ice cubes", the guy made his order

"Coming up sir", the bartender replied.

The guy glanced over at Kagome and then spoke. "Oh and an apple martini for the beautiful lady right here", they guy said with a smile.

Kagome couldn't help but to notice to guys perfect white teeth, it was something about them. "Here you go sir", the bartender handed the man the drinks. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the man handing her the drink. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri squealed as they saw the man hand her the drink.

"Here beautiful, this is for you. I'm Koga by the way." He introduced himself as he handed her the drink. Kagome studied the man as she began to speak.

"How nice of you, but I can't accept this drink", she said with a smile.

"Whaaaa!" They three girls said in a shock.

"Oh well that's too bad, I was hoping a pretty girl like you would accept it. Here is my number I hope to hear from you soon", Koga said as he wrote his number on her hand, and walked away.

"That's why you never accept a drink from a stranger", Kagome said in a proud stance. The others simply laughed at the girl.

"Kagome, Hahaha, How do you expect to get a guy like that", Eri said still dying of laughter.

"What do you mean?, Well anyways I have to get back home, Unlike you three I have to be at work by 7:30", Kagome said with a sigh.

Kagome walked in her house around 1:45am, and collapsed on the bed.

"_**Ugh! I never thought I'd have to be up that early**_", She thought to herself as she put her face in the pillow.

"_**Well atleast I got the morning shift instead of the night shift. Eek! I can't believe it! I can't wait!**_" Kagome squealed into the pillow muffling the loudness.

"_**I'm going to be the best nurse I can be. The cutest and the smartest. I'm going to knock them out of the park**_", She thought as she got comfortable in her bed.

"_**But who am I kidding, those nurses are way more experienced than me, even look better that me. On second thought I think it'll be best If I stay out of there way**_", She thought one last time as she drifted off into her pillow.

**-Later That Morning-**

*Ring! Ring! Ring!* The sound of Kagomes alarm startled her out her bed.

"Ouch!" She cursed herself as she got up off the floor. Kagome grabbed her under garments, and grabbed her nurse's uniform as she headed to the bathroom. As she headed for the bathroom she looked at her clock to see how much time she would have to get ready.

"_**6:20! Oh that isn't anytime**_", Kagome shouted to herself as she ran to the bathroom. With quickness Kagome took her shower, and threw on her nurse's outfit. She was about to rush out the bathroom until she noticed her hair looked a mess. She hurried and brushed her hair, she didn't even care about the neatness, and she just threw it into a messy bun, just like the rest of the nurses. Kagome was ready around 7:05 and out the door, it only took Kagome 10 minutes to reach the hospital from her house.

"_**Well this is it, the big day**_", Kagome thought as she walked through the doors of hospital for the second time. As soon as she stepped in the hospital she saw patients, and nurses walking through the halls, and the registration desk. Kagome didn't need any help finding her station because Kiadae had given her directions of where she would be working. Kagome would be working on the 2nd floor with the in house patients, the ones fresh out of surgery, cancer patients etc. Kagome stepped out the elevator onto the 2nd floor; it was nothing but commotion just like the other floors. Kagome walked over to the nurses' station and waited for someone to assist her.

"How may I help you", a nurse with long black hair questioned her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi and….." Kagome was cut off by the nurse.

"You're the new nurse, Hmph welcome, I'm Kikyo the head nurse at this hospital", the woman scoffed

"Yes, this is my first day", Kagome told her like this was her first day of kindergarten or something.

"You'll be paired up with Sango, As a matter of fact there she is right there", Kikyo said as she grabbed Sango by the arm as she was walking by.

"Wait What? I'm way to busy", Sango whined

"I am the head nurse, and you do as I say or Kiadae will be hearing from me about you". Kikyo threatened the woman.

"…Come On", Sango said grabbing the girl by the arm.

"Wow, She seems like a piece of work", Kagome said as she watched Sango feel out some paper work.

"Yep, well this what you have to deal with working in this section of the hospital. She thinks she's queen of all of us." Sango said picking up files & grabbing medicine.

"I mean like…..", Kagome was cut off by Sango

"I'd love to talk to you but I really have to work. Follow me", she said rushing out the room.

Kagome followed Sango around as she nurtured all of her patients, from giving them there medicine, food, and just all around make them feel better.

"This is really wonderful, but you seem like you never have break", Kagome said in amazement

"Well was the best hospital in Japan so we have to work hard. Only the best of us work here, so we have to act like the best", Sango explained

"That's…" Kagome was cut off

"Sango! Kiadae said we need more nurses in the appoint section.", Kikyo cut the girl off

"Okay and?" Sago smart mouthed her.

"And todays your lucky day. Hmph!", she answered her question as she walked off.

"Dumb Broad, I have patients. How am I supposed to do two things at once", Sango said as soon as Kikyo walked away.

"If you like I can watch your patients", Kagome offered with a smile.

"No sweetie you don't have to. Let that witch handle it. Come on follow me", Sango led the way.

Kagome followed Sango to the first floor were the appointment patients were waiting for their turn. It was so many patients in there she could've believe it. She really had her work cut out for her. Sango walked behind the appointment sign in desk to were the rooms & doctors where.

"Okay so here's the deal, Where going to be in here with the doctors and social workers. Our job is to assist them, and do whatever they tell us. We have to jot down information from our patients. So basically we can't fuck up", Sango explained to her in a low tone.

"Okay", was her reply.

"Just follow me, you don't have to say a word. Just observe", was her last words.

Kagome followed Sango to a room full of nurses who were dividing up the charts of who would have who. The women saw various people, ones with decapitated arms, broken legs, and breathing problems. Sango was on a roll, she ran back to the room and got one of the charts and rushed out the room. Kagome tried her best not to embarrass herself or make Sango look bad. The chart Sango had was a follow up appointment of a heart surgery patient.

"!" Sango called out the patient. She then asked the man various questions about his medication, new contact information etc. Kagome tried to reframe herself from crying when the man showed his scar on his chest to Sango. She knew she had to be strong and professional.

"Kagome I will be back", Sango told her as she walked out the room to put the man's recent chart together. Right after Sango left a few men walked in the room. One had black short hair, a lab coat, and black eyes. Kagomes eyes widen at the second man who walked in. It was the same guy from the elevator yesterday, except he had a white lab coat and his hair was in a ponytail. Kagome could help but to stare at the doctor.

", how are you doing today", the black haired guy shook the man's hand and the white haired male followed. Kagome just stood there with a blank stare, watching the male do his job

"Nurse", the white haired male called her. Kagome stood there in a trance until she snapped out.

"Nurse, Can you get this patients appointment sheet", He asked her.

"Huh what?",Kagome froze.

"You are a nurse aren't you", the black haired male questioned her.

"Wha, Wait no! I mean YES!", Kagome hesitated. She then took a big sigh as she spoke

"Yes I'm a nurse, It's my first day and I'm just observing, but if you like I can go get the nurse that was in here", Kagome tried to straighten up. She rushed out the room to catch Sango.

"What a weird woman", the black hair nurse commented as they watched her rush out the room

Kagome walked through the halls looking for the nurse but she was no were in sight. As she was looking something caught her attention, a full head of white hair walked passed her. Kagome glanced at the man who was standing in front of her.

"_**Oh no I've did it now, I got Sango in trouble**_", Kagome thought to herself. Kagome followed the man as he walked down the hall. "_**Wait a minute why would he have let his hair down, it was in a ponytail at first.**_", She questioned herself. As Kagome was thinking to self the man turned around. It was too late for her to play it off.

"_**Ha it wasn't him after all**_", Kagome said looking at the man face to face. He had golden eyes just like the other doctor except he looked older, and taller. She couldn't help but to look into his golden eyes, they seemed to attract her. The man simply looked at the female sideways and walked passed her again.

Kagome just stood there as she man walked away as if she was in shock.

"Kagome!, what are you doing out here", Sango looked at the girl strangely.

"Well the doctors came into the room after you left, and they wanted me to do something for them, but I told them it was my first day.", Kagome explained to her. The two got back to the room in the nick of time as the man was leaving the room to schedule another appointment.

"See You , Have a good day", the white haired male saw the man out.

"Sir, You called for me", Sango said in a respectful tone.

"No, I just wanted to know who this woman was", the black haired male spoke for the other.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, She's the new nurse here", Sango introduced her.

"Aw Yes, I've heard so much about her in the newspapers. I'm Miroku one of the best doctors here", He said gently kissing Kagome on her hand. Kagome could help but let out a small blush.

"Don't flatter yourself first year", the white hair male said gently poking Miroku in the back of the head tilting it. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi", He said walking out the room.

"Don't mind him, He'll take a while getting use to. He likes to act like he's so big and hard core", Miroku explained

"Miroku!", Inuyasha called him in an angry tone.

"That's my que, I'll catch you both later.", He said in a calm voice. Sango's shift was over at 5:00pm and it was about that time. Kagome went with Sango to the locker room where they got their stuff to leave.

"What a long day", Sango said as she sat her purse down and rubbed her neck

"Your right, I'm sore and I didn't even do anything for real", Kagome said as they both let out a small laugh.

"Right, but you have to stick in there, I've been here for 2yrs and I'm not fixing to quit anytime soon.", Sango explained in a friendly tone.

"I hear you", Kagome said taking off her hat and placing it inside her purse.

"Want to walk with me to the car garage", she asked Kagome.

"Sure", she replied.

When Sango and Kagome got to the car garage they spotted Inuyasha and guy that looked just like him talking.

"Hey Sango are they like twins are something", Kagome asked curiously.

"No, Actually there brothers. The one next to Inuyasha is his brother Sesshomaru. He's the oldest of them, and way more experienced. The rumor is that Sesshomaru was an early graduate. Only did a couple of years in college and earned his degree". Sango explained

"That's Impossible. How?", Kagome asked.

"No one knows, but all the nurses drool over him. They want him. I will admit he is pretty hot, but too much for me", Sango said gazing at the two men having a conversation. They noticed the two girls looking at them and walked towards the car. Inuyasha hopped in the passenger side of the Lexus and they drove off. Sango let out a little chuckle as she opened her car door.

"What's so funny?",Kagome asked.

"Those two can be a real pain in the ass too. They don't let anybody get close to them. Nor do they let emotions get the best of them. It's like they think there too good or something it's annoying", Sango told the girl. Kagome couldn't help but to listen to the woman she was curious.

"Well Kagome I have to go. I'm tired, and it was nice meeting you. If you a have any questions you reach me at my number", Sango said giving her a piece of paper.

"Ok, Bye see you tomorrow", Kagome waved as she walked towards her car. She had a long day. When Kagome got home all she did was grab a bite to eat and then collapse in her bed.

"_**I'm so tired. This is going to be a workout**_", She thought to herself as she looked at the celling.

"_**And those two guys, who do they think they are! Even though they look good, hot, sexy**_", Kagome shook the thoughts out of head.

"_**Well never mind them, I'm going to show them I'm the best. Those two will never what hit em.**_", Kagome thought as she let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

**[Aww is Miss Kagome getting a crush? Well people tell me how I did. No flames pls. I feel like this will be a great story line. Depending on the feedback I will continue. Story will get better as I go on I started off a little slow]**

**-SasukeGaaraLover :D**


End file.
